banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Where is this "roast beef" I'm supposed to cook in the Nutty Acres volcano?
At first I thought it was that grill/barbecue near Mumbo's house, but I tried that and it didn't work. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Heh. You have to roast the beef in the volcano. Drop a cow in there. =) droginator1 04:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Also, what is the "three-hit-combo" in the Terrarium of Terror? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... I have no clue what that could be. The icon for it is that airlock (from that Humba mission, where you have to get rid of the space junk), so maybe it has something to do with that. I'll try to find out. droginator1 06:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try to help but I just got the game. And because I am writing the walkthrough alongside it, it slows the process a lot. Cheers, 12:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) For the three hit combo acheivement you have to collect three pieces of garbage/rubbish and break through the giant glass wall.[[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 20:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I'm also kind of stuck on what the acheivement having to do with the Test-o-Track plumbing is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I looked it up in the Walkthrough Book, and it says that for the Test-o-Track one (which is called "Floater in the Pipe") you have to take the soccer ball that's floating in the air, and put it into the tunnel that's under the structure in the center. For the Terrarium one, you have to get 3 pieces of "Ultimate Junk" (no idea what that is) in storage parts of your vehicle. droginator1 01:20, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I imagine it's just a bunch of stuff lying around (alternatively, it could be stuff in a trash can, but I don't think there is one in the Terrarium of Terror). No idea what it could mean, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:40, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, I figured out the Terrarium of Terror one. It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll do my best: the 3 pieces of Ultimate Junk are a robot, a model rocket, and some weird slab that could only be described as "ultimate junk". The robot and model rocket are found in the same place, under that semicircle thing hanging from the ceiling in one of the side rooms with a pool (the semicircle thing was used in challenge where you had to get floating fruits into it for Klungo, if that helps - if it doesn't, they're right by one of the world entrances, though I can't remember which act that was in). The slab is in the main pool underneath the Terrarium (the one that all the small pools in the main room lead to). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Truth is, I got the Speedy of the Colossus achievement on account of Grunty. In the Terrarium of Terror, her vehicle has the ability to blow my vehicle away with an IMPOSIBLY strong gust of wind. Oh and another thing to help with Xykebs latest post, in the underwater pool of water, you have to look in the coral and plants to find it. Once you bring it into the pool room (or if your lost in the underwater room, the blue ringed tunnel YOU COLOR COORDINATIONS) you have to bring all three items up to the glass entrance/exit up the ramp and then through the glass entrance/exit. If you didn't get it, then you probrably didn't do it right. Thats how I got it. For the Test your Strength achievement, what I did was grab the Rubbish bin (if your lost, look for the LARGE trash can left to the Cactus of Strength side of the pool), then dropped the trash can on the press. If the trash can won't highlight, then attack it to let it loose and movable. Learner4 12:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I should try that sometime. Right now, I have the Whoa Nelly and Minimalist achievements, but I'm been wondering what the best way to get the Speed of the Colossus achievements was. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Me and my brother got Speedy of the Colossus by building a vehicle with as many engines, fuel, jets, etc. as possible (along with a pair of folding wings). Then we filled the rest in with blocks, and then went to the top of Nutty Acres (up to the large gear), switched vehicles to the big vehicle we made, opened the wings, and then dropped, going into a dive. [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']]